New beginning
by AceSkarmory
Summary: After Itachi's death in the hands of his little brother. He awakens in a new world with strange creatures. Well Itachi be able to handle living in this strange new world and when did he get younger?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Pokémon adventure

Chapter 1 beginning of a new

All he felt is pain in his chest while looking at Sasuke in the eyes. He taps his index and mid finger on Sasuke's forehead then collapsed to the ground flat on his back to an upturned stone floor. He heard his brother fall on his knees still trying to recover from the shock of what he witness of Itachi's power then collapsed on the ground next to itachi out of exhaustion. After itachi heard his brother fall, his eyes slowly started to close as he felt one last heart beat from his chest. His eyes fully closed as he will never see the light of the world he knew so much.

After his death he opened his eyes and saw nothing but pure darkness. At first thought this was hell however it wasn't. Just then a light appeared in front of him. Itachi was confused on this solution he tried to move but nothing was commutating. The light started to take shape like a horse with a puffy tail, almost pointed like feet, the mane is long jutting away from its head and cross-like wheel attached to its body. He closed his eyes due how bright it was getting as it began to take form. The light faded as itachi opens his eyes and begins look at this creature that stood before him.

"What is this?" Itachi asked mentally.

He begins to look at this creature from head to toe. He saw its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, face, and the four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long with two pairs of extrusion to the sides and a flap-like feature on its neck underside that is colored white like on much of its body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. Itachi was speechless after seeing this thing in front until he heard a voice.

"Do you believe in second chances?" the voice said.

Itachi eyes widen, he begins to look around him to see if there is anything else then this creature in front of him but there was nothing. His eyes look back at creature standing before him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The creature looks at him with its green eyes.

"I asked first answer my question then I'll answer yours" it said.

Itachi took a breath.

"Yes I believe in second chance's" he said. "Good and to answer your question my name is Arceus or as humans call me The Original One" it said.

Itachi putting in everything Arceus said to him then asked. "Where am I?"

"To put it simple you're in my dimension for now before I send you to the world of pokemon" Arceus said.

Itachi raised an eye brow with a confused look as if he heard this Arceus right or not. Never the less he went along on what it said.

"I have questions for you before you send me to this new world. First what is a pokemon?" itachi asked. Arceus chuckled a little bit.

"Pokemon are like living animals that existed before humans were born. As years went on human and pokemon started to get along really well. Plus human use pokemon like keep for pets, battling, and show off their power for to look mystical or beauty" Arceus said. Itachi looks at Arceus body once trying to understand.

"I'm guessing you're a pokemon too" said Itachi.

"Of course as for me I'm a god to all of the pokemon"

"A god?"

"Yes I was the first being that live when the universe was created. As such I took the responsibility to create worlds in this universe." Itachi was silent a bit trying to take everything in and plus he was talking to a being that happens to create new world if it wanted to. Arceus can see there is a lot going on in itachi's mind right now.

"Is there any other questions you would like to ask?"

"What's going to happen to me and my powers when I'm sent to this world?" he asked.

Arceus wanted to make it short and to the point. "Well for starters your power well still be with you but there will be a change on your body age since you will be teleported there"

"What age will I be when I'm there" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure my guess you would be at the age between eleven or thirteen cause of the space and time energy to get you there. Oh yes I forgot tell that I fixed your eye sight due to your over use of your sharingan if I'm correct" Arceus said. Itachi just nod his head.

"Well now that I answered all of your questions are you ready?" Itachi nods again then a light appears behind him beginning to swallow him up. He closes his eyes until he heard Arceus voice. "Enjoy your new life"

Area unknown

As itachi's body lay on a grassy field, he couldn't feel even the smallest thing, he couldn't open his eyelids, but he could hear a sound of wind passing by plus some birds chirping 'starly' as they flow pass him from the air. A few moments later he was able to feel his surroundings, feeling of the grass, feeling the warmth of the sun and feeling the bruises he received from Sasuke. Itachi forced his eyes open but close them quickly as the sun rays blinded him for a moment. He used caution as blinked his eyes open and forced his body to sit up. He looked down at his body and his eyes widened at the fact that his body was smaller, hands, legs, and feet. Also seeing that he still has his ninja outfit still on and it still fits him. He stood up and felt dizzy but still able to maintain his posture. Once the dizziness wore off he began to check his surroundings. The grassy plains were a light green color with few oak and pine trees where they could be seen. The wind began to pick up gently passing through his long hair. He liked that feeling that made him feel at peace and makes him forget all the bad deeds he did to bring peace to konoha.

The wind stopped when he heard a barking noise. Itachi looked at his right side and sees a dog that resembles a puppy. It had bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. Its front paws had two claws and back paws with no claws. The dog run up to Itachi then stop and turned around it began to bark again. Itachi wasn't sure what this dog was doing when he looked at that direction he had his answer. A woman was running towards him. The woman had mid-long blue hair, wearing a blue cap but the tip was black with a gold amulet that had PD on it (Police Department), blue uniform with her sleeves inward reveals that it was red underneath the outfit, wore white gloves on both hands, black purse strapped over her right shoulder, black belt with a gold clip to attach it on her waist, orangish-brown eyes, red lips, a blue business like skirt and black heels shoes.

The woman shouts "Hey kid are you alright?" Itachi gets up on his two feet and looks at her. "Yes I'm fine" The woman stops next to the orange dog and had a closer look at Itachi. "Fine look at you got some really bad bruises on your arm and neck. Come on I'll take to the pokemon center and have Nurse Joy look at them. The woman turned and walked off with the orange dog not too far behind. Itachi had no choice but to comply with the woman's offer and followed. They stopped at dirt like road, itachi sees a metal transport machine plus he never seen these type of things before. The stop next to the machine and pulls out a red and white ball out of her purse. "Thanks Growlithe for finding the kid good work" she said. The woman pointed the ball at the dog then a red beam hit it and disappeared in the ball. She puts the ball back in her purse and looks at Itachi.

"You ready to go" she asked. "Wait before I go with you who are you and where am I?" Itachi asked. "We at the outskirts of Sanagem Town and I'm Officer Jenny a police officer." Jenny answered. Itachi had to think of the police word _"hmmm it's almost like the anbu black ops back at konoha but these officers don't carry any weapons on them how do they defend themselves"_ he mentally asked himself. "Anyway what's your name" Jenny asked. Itachi shook his head a little trying to focus on the woman. "My name is Itachi Uchina" he said. "Well itachi it's nice to meet you here hop in the motor co-seat so we can get on our way." She said. Jenny jump on the driver seat of the motorcycle as Itachi hops in the other seat on the right. "Oh don't forget buckle up safety first Itachi" she said. Itachi look around and spotted a black belt connect to the seat as so did another one, he put them together tight around his waist.

"Alright lets go" Jenny pulls out a key and starts the engine. A mumble noise confirms the engine was running and they took off to the pokemon center. Itachi relaxed in his seat and enjoyed the view as pass more trees along the way. Itachi smiled a little at the sight he saw.

"_I guess this world isn't that bad"_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

(Hey guys AceSkarmory here so what do think of the first chapter so far I think I did well for my first time so anyway leave me a review of what you think and thanks for reading. **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explore and Research

Officer Jenny and Itachi stop at the pokemon center parking a lot. Both enter through the slid doors and went up to the front desk. "Hello welcome to my pokemon center how can help you" They were greeted by a woman with pink hair, white nurse cap with a cross color brown, blue eyes, white and pink nurse outfit with one pocket on the left side and white strip heels. Along with was a pink egg shaped like body, pink hair-like outgrowths on the side of its head, pink stubby limb like short tail, and a pouch on its stomach that had an egg in it.

"Hello Nurse Joy I have a wound kid with me if it's no trouble you don't mind treating his injures" said Jenny.

Nurse Joy looks at the twelve year old boy that had few good cuts and five bruises on both arms, small cuts on his neck, and blood stain on his shirt that had wounds underneath. She also noticed the appearance he looks like beside the wounds of course. Black long hair in a pony tail, some of his black hair hung near his cheeks to frame his face, dark grey eyes, dark grey pants, open toe ninja shoes, V-collar T-shirt with a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic and wore a necklace with three metal ring. She flinched a little then said

"Of course you will come with me to the operation room please" Itachi nods and follows her and the egg shaped pokemon. As they walk through the hallway Itachi looks to the left and sees animals sleeping in some tube like bed. Itachi looks back at Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Joy why is their animals sleeping in a glass tube" he asked.

"Oh those pokemon are resting to restore their energy and to recover from their wounds as well" she answered.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"Some of the pokemon are here for their battle injures and some who are sick but not to worry all they are minor situation that can be fixed" said Joy in a gentle tone from her voice.

"I see" he said he takes one good look before they completely pass. They enter the operation room as Itachi went up to the bed and sat down. Nurse Joy grabs a clip board and sits next to him.

"Can I have your name please" she asked.

"Itachi . . . Uchiha" he said.

Joy grabs a pen from her left pocket and begins writing.

"I'll need your age?"

Itachi didn't exactly know what his age was so he had to lie.

"I'm twelve years old"

The nurse writes on the clip board

"Ok I need your home location and your parent's names" she asked.

Itachi widen eyes little bit and went to his cold expression to act his answer and looks at the floor. He really couldn't tell her the truth that he killed his parents and the rest of his clan members for the sake of peace in konoha.

"My parents are dead" he said in a depressing tone. Nurse Joy stopped writing and looks at him. She felt guilty and had concern look on her face. She puts her right hand on his left shoulder to avoid touching any of his wounds. "I'm sorry I asked Itachi" She tried to put a smile back in Itachi but it didn't work so Joy let go of his shoulder and continue to write the last part she need. She gets up.

"Ok Itachi I need you to remove your T-shirt so I can look at those wounds" she said in her gentle tone voice.

"Alright" he said.

Itachi put his arms in the sleeves then proceed to remove the shirt moving up over his head. Once completely remove he puts the shirt next to him where he sat. Nurse Joy was amazed that a young child was so fit and muscular. She looks at the cuts some could heal quickly but some had to take time to heal, she look at her egg shaped pokemon.

"Chansey can you get some bandages for me please" she said.

"Chansey chansey" said her assistant as it walked to a closet. Itachi overhearing this name confirms of what that thing is called.

"Well it seems the wounds aren't that bad and I know the right treatment for it" said Nurse Joy. She walked toward a large shelf full of medicine then she grabbed a plastic tube with a jellyfish logo on it.

"Ah here it is the tentacool jelly ointment" she said.

Her assistant Chansey comes in with two bandage rolls in each hand. Nurse Joy went to put the jelly ointment on her index and middle finger then gently rubbing the ointment on the wounds plus Chansey did the same thing on both of his arms expect it had stumping point finger. Itachi tense a bit cause it burn then a moment later the burn was gone and was replaced with cold tense to keep the pain from getting worse.

"Excuse me Itachi did you happen to get attack be Beedrill by any chance" Joy asked. Itachi was expected that question however he couldn't say that his little brother was the one who did that to him.

"Yes I accidently run into their nest by mistake" Itachi answered. Nurse Joy starts to bandage up the wounds as so did Chansey as well.

"It's a good thing you escaped Beedrill have migration today so they try anything to keep outsiders away from their nest" said Nurse Joy as she bandage the last wound up on his neck.

"Alright you're all done and Chansey get you some new cloths for you to wear so we can get this clean up" Nurse Joy grabs the V-collar shirt and turns to her assistant.

"Chansey can you get Itachi a hooded sweat shirt from the lost and found for me please"

"Chansey" said her assistant as it walked out of the room along with her.

Itachi watches them leave the room leaving him all by himself. He gets up and walks toward a window to observe the nearby forest. He sees a black worm hanging on a tree branch with leaves on it like a coat. Not too far from the worm he saw a big owl sleeping in a tree next to the worm was. It had a brown coloring and triangle pattern of a darker shade brown running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown like the pattern on its chest and the beak and the nails of its talons light pink. Just below the owl was large beetle-like creature covered in a blue exoskeleton, it had large pronged horn protruding out of its forehead, two claws on each hand and one pointed toe on its feet, was sucking on the tree for sap to satisfied the hunger. Itachi looked up to the sky to see anything else flyby but there was nothing clouds passing above.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, he turn his head and sees the egg-shaped pokemon that was called Chansey. Chansey hands him a dark green hood shirt and he grabs the shirt then puts it on.

"Thank you Chansey" Itachi said with a smile.

"Chansey" it return the smile at itachi and hurry back to Nurse Joy as Itachi followed. They reach the front desk with Chansey and Nurse Joy. Itachi looks around but didn't see Officer Jenny anywhere.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy where did Officer Jenny go? He asked.

"Oh she left when she got a call said that a factory had some of its equipment stolen" she said.

"Ok and another question do you know where there is a library around here by any chance" Itachi asked.

"Sure there is a small library once you leave take a left and walk on route 202. It is only a mile away from here" she answered. He walks towards the slid door and open before the door closed he heard her voice.

"Just remember stay away from Beedrill nest ok" she said with concern that Itachi meant get hurt again. Then the door closes.

Itachi takes a deep breath of clean air "sniff . . . . . . ahhhh" He took a quick look around of his surroundings then processed towards the liberty. While walking on route 202 he spots a small brown bird with white colored face, orange clawed feet and orange beak. It was breathing like it was weak from a fight. The small bird looks at him and chirps "starly starly" the bird tried to flap its wings but it didn't work. Itachi walked up to bird and pick it up with both hands up to eye level with him

"What's wrong little one?" Itachi asked but he didn't expect this.

"_I'm really starving do you have any food on you?" _the bird asked. Itachi eyes widen that the fact that he can understand this bird.

"What a moment I just understood what you just said" he replied still in shock.

"_Oh wow you can understand what I'm saying"_ the bird said in excitement. Itachi calm down a bit and nod his head.

"_Oh good a human that can talk to us pokemon is rare" _the bird said. The pokemon jump off Itachi's hands and landed on his right point up ahead with its right wing.

"_Would you be so kind to take me in the woods and to a small blue berry tree" _the bird asked.

"Sure I'll take you there" said Itachi.

"_Thank you so much"_ the bird said as it rubbing against his cheek. A smile appeared on his face at the thought it was cute that the bird was cuddling on him. Itachi walking in the woods passing some big oak trees that had a small owl sleeping in one of them.

"Did you get lost from your flock Starly?" Itachi asked the bird on his shoulder.

"_Not really I chose to go by myself but I'll eventually find my flock when they fly pass again" _said Starly.

Then the two heard a buzzing noise from the sky. They both looked up and saw three big Ledyba fly pass over them. They heard rushing noise coming from the bushes, out comes five Sunflora running to a opening area in front of Itachi and Starly. The Sunflora raise their leaf like arms then started to glow a yellow light soaking in the sun rays. They both walk pass them and Itachi looks at Starly.

"Is this place always this peaceful during the day" he asked.

Starly chirped _"Yeah it's been peaceful until the Beedrill mating started"_

"That bad uh"

"_Yep"_

After their little conversion was done they entered another opening in the woods and see a few oran berry trees in the middle. Starly chirped

"_oh yes oran berries are perfect"_

"Here let me pick these berries for you" Itachi said.

Itachi stops near the berry tree then he grabs Starly off his shoulder and puts the bird on the ground then starts picking the berries. He picked out about six berries and puts them next to Starly. The bird starts to eat.

"You think you'll be ok on your own Starly" Itachi asked. Starly stops eating.

"_Yep I'll be fine thanks for bring me here"_ said Starly.

"Your most welcome bye" Itachi waved good bye to Starly then dashed towards a nearby tree. He jumps on one of the branches and to another to get back to Route 207. Starly tilt its head while watching Itachi jumped to branch to branch but Starly ignored it and went back to eating. _"I'd never seen a human jump like that before . . . sigh . . . humans are so strange sometimes" Starly thought._

Itachi continue to do his branch jumping as he land on a branch he scared a red dragonfly as it quickly turned to see what scared it and saw Itachi jump pass the bug. The dragonfly had its mouth wide open the fact this human can jump in a fast rate. _"wow" the dragonfly thought._

A little while later makes it to Route 202 again as he jumps off the last tree branch. He looks up ahead and sees a small building plus a sign that said **Sandgem Town Library**. He walks towards the front entrance then spotted five tables were in a line stack with books and a sign that said "**Clearance**" he also spotted a man with glass, a t-shirt that said champion on the front, blue jean, black and white tennis shoes. He approached the man.

"Excuse me" said Itachi. The man turns around

"Oh hello how can I help you" the man said.

"Why is there stacks of books doing outside" Itachi asked.

"Ah today is Clearance day for the library so all these old books have got to go and they are free to the people to pick how much they want to take home with them" said the man.

Today was a lucky day for Itachi because he needs to find some books about pokemon. He took a look around on each table until one book caught his eye. He looks at a brown book that was titled **"Pokemon encyclopedia" **he picks up the book and opens it then reads. Itachi opened a page that revealed types of pokemon that existed. It listed: Bug, Dark, Electric, Fighting, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Water, Dragon and Fire. Itachi was amazed by the types he didn't heard of since back in his world.

"Mmmm Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Steel and Dragon interesting" Itachi said.

He flips to the next page revealing that the types could just by single and it can be combined but it depend on which being. He flipped back to the page of the types. Itachi wanted to find out what pokemon of what they were called. The flying type page was on page 132. He knew that the small brown bird was called Starly but he wanted find the owl info. He finally got to page 132 then Itachi flip pages again and found what he was looking for. The owl was called HootHoot. It read: Being nocturnal, it has exceptional eyesight and hearing. It is capable of learning Psychic-type attacks. It also has the innate ability to tell exactly what time it is, and can even function as an alarm clock. Hoothoot has the ability to learn the move Foresight, which reveals Ghost-types through their tricks and their immunity to Fighting and Normal-type moves.

Itachi flipped the next page say that Hoothoot has an evolved form called Noctowl. It read: Noctowl are nocturnal Pokémon. They have exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn their heads at a 180 degree angle to increase intellect. When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power. It also silently sneaks up on prey without being detected.

He flipped the pages to go to the bug type page was on 34. He spotted bug he was looking for it was called a Burmy. It read: Burmy the bag worm pokemon. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. If a Burmy is female, when it evolves the materials used to compose its cloak become a permanent fixture on its body, and give it varying types and movesets depending on which material was used. It usually hangs from trees, wearing a cloak made out of leaves and small twigs to protect itself from the cold, although its cloak will be thinner when the weather is hot. It will not hesitate to collect nearby materials to construct a new cloak if the old one breaks or falls off.

Itachi was learning a lot about the pokemon. The last one that he wants to check out was the sunflower pokemon. He flipped to page 103 and saw what he was looking. It read: Sunflora the Sun Pokemon, Sunflora are constantly seen with a wide smile. Sunflora are only awake during the day: they awake as soon as the sun rises and close their petals to go to sleep as soon as the sun sets. While the sun is up, they move about in a hectic manner pursuing warm sunlight but come to a complete stop when the sun sets.

Itachi closed the book and spots another that was titled **"How to be a Pokemon Trainer"** Itachi look interested and took that book as well. The man with the glass goes up and asked.

"So learning to become a pokemon trainer I see"

"Not sure but it peeked my interests" Itachi said.

"Ah becoming a pokemon trainer was a great experience when I was about your age oops better not talk about that you meant get bored of my story. Well anyways are these the books you'll be taking then."

"Yes I'll be taking these" he said.

"Great oh I'll need you to open the back of the books so I can stamp them" said the man.

Itachi did as the man said and he stamped the books. He closed them and starts to walk away until he heard the man's voice.

"Just remember child knowledge is a good thing to have with you" The man sat down on a chair and reads a newspaper.

Itachi opens the pokemon trainers book and begins to read from the basic's but little did he knew a four-legged pokemon with a spring like tail was watching him from the bushes as Itachi walks on Route 202 back to the pokemon center as it begins to secretly follow him.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

(AceSkarmory: oh no a pokemon is stalking Itachi hmmmm I wonder what could it be? Do you know readers? I know I do. Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Finding the Pokemon**

As Itachi continues to walk down on Route 202. He made up his mind that he is now going to be a pokemon trainer. He continues to read the book not missing a single word of it.

_Bring out the best of your pokemon is there hidden ability or know as training them to be the best they could. However there is certain behavior that a pokemon that some have their own battle rhyme and important to improve that motive._

Itachi didn't mind doing training cause he mostly did it throughout his old life. He flips to the next page.

_This red and white mechanical ball is a Pokeball. These pokeballs allow the trainer to keep their pokemon inside while they travel around the world. Also can be use to catch wild pokemon with._

Now he knew what a pokeball was now as he remembers that Officer Jenny returned her orange dog in one. Plus that gave him an idea he switched his book to the Pokemon Encyclopedia to identify the dog. He found what he was looking for.

"So its name is Growlithe" said Itachi. He reads more.

_This Growlithe can spit fire. It has a powerful sense of smell to identify the emotions of others. Upon getting the scent, it will not forget it but strong unpleasant smells can disable their sense of smell for short periods._

Itachi was amazed that this dog can spit fire from its mouth plus maybe catch one for himself on day. He almost forgot to look up Beedrill to see what they are like. It read:

_Beedrill the poison bee pokemon. The final evolve form of weedle._ _Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp, however it only has four legs instead of six. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes and antennae in the shape of the number 7. Its legs are connected to its body by its thorax, and the first two are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. They have incredibly painful stings and move extremely fast. They chase after intruders relentlessly in a swarm. Their behavior is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. Beedrill is depicted as being very quick, so it's extremely difficult to avoid its attack after approaching its nest._

"When Nurse Joy said they were dangerous she wasn't kidding hmmmm oh that's reminds me I should probably look up that beetle" He said. He flips through the pages and found what he was looking for. It read:

_Heracross the single horn pokemon. __Heracross are large beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. The most notable feature is the large, pronged horn protruding out of its forehead. Heracross has two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn and elliptical eyes with yellow scleras. Heracross has small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of its exoskeleton and two claws on its hands. Heracross has a single spiky extension on each thigh and one pointed toe on its feet. Heracross are strong for its size, and is able to knock down massive trees with its mighty horn. Heracross can use its horn to lift other Pokémon, and its shell is said to be as tough as steel. Heracross is also able to fly, and is even depicted to be strong enough in its flying to transport its Trainer over limited distances._

Itachi chuckled at the info he read.

"Oh the aburame clan would love to have this bug pokemon on their side"

Itachi makes it back to Sandgem town. he began to feel a slight pulse that went through his body. He stopped for a minute.

"_What was that feeling I had just now" he thought._ He looks ahead towards the pokemon center. With curiosity he processed and looking at his book to make less suspension. He makes it back to the pokemon center and enters through the slid doors, he started to feel the pulse getting stronger as he walked in. Itachi looks upward making sure his face didn't leave the book. All he saw was that Nurse Joy was at the video screen with a phone. Talking to a man with a white mustache, white hair, brown eyes, white lab coat, white lab shirt and black neck tie. Nurse Joy turns around to see who came in.

"Oh Itachi good timing there is someone that wants to talk to you" said Nurse Joy. Itachi puts his book away in his pocket. Stands next to Nurse Joy and looks at the screen.

"Hello there Itachi my name is Professor Rowan. I'm a pokemon researcher" he said.

"Hello" Itachi greeted.

"When I was talking with Nurse Joy we were wondering if you were interested becoming a pokemon trainer by any chance?" Rowan asked.

"Yes I would" he replied.

"Very good then I'll need some info about you and you'll be set" Rowan said.

"Here's the info I've got Professor Rowan" said Nurse Joy as she showed the clipboard to him.

"Oh thank you this will only take a one sec" he said. Coping all the information from the clipboard.

While he was doing this, Itachi felt the pulse behind him. He turned his head a little to see from the corner of his eyes. He saw a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. The tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, which could be the beginnings of the spikes on its forepaws. It also has a black mask, red eyes and stands on the balls of its feet instead of its entire foot. The blue dog walks out of the pokemon center.

"_Oh so that's what it was then" he thought. _He makes a mental note to track down that pokemon later. Turns his attention back to the video screen.

"Ok we got all the data we need and now we just to get your fir-" Rowan was interrupted when one of his assistance approached him. He whispered in his ear as Rowan puts his head on his forehand. His assistance left the screen.

"Is there something wrong professor?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I forgot that the last trainer took our last pokemon about three days ago I'm sorry" he said.

"When will you get more pokemon?" Itachi asked.

Rowan puts his finger on his chin. "We usually get more within a month or so"

"Oh ok" said Itachi. Then he remembered the blue dog that left here. Itachi completely turn his body around. Nurse Joy and Rowan were taking noticed.

"I did see one that took my interest but I'll have to go look for it" he took off and exit through the doors.

Both Nurse Joy and Rowan looked with a curious concern. Rowan shook it off.

"There is something I wanted to ask you Nurse Joy?"

"What's that?"

"It's the Riolu that I send you here is he doing alright"

Joy nods. "Yes he's doing fine but getting a lot of minor injuries on his left leg just for training"

He sighed. "Oh well I hope he finds a good trainer soon. Anyway I'll get Itachi's pokedex ready when he gets back tell him to meet me at my lab"

"Of course" she said.

"Alright thank you" he said. The screen went black as Nurse Joy hang up the phone and went back to her desk.

Meanwhile with Itachi running through the woods. Passing some a group of Sunflora soaking up sun rays again. A group of Starly sitting on a tree for some rest before they take off in the blue sky. After passing the Starly he heard multiple screams. He stopped and looked at his left side. Itachi saw three little green stub with a green bib, with a long vertical streaks of eyes and triangular, stubby yellow feet.

"Budew Budew Budew!"

Taking off with great hast.

"Murkrow!"

Itachi had no time to react. "_smack" _He falls down on his back, sits up and rubs his forehead where the black bird hit him. He gets a further view of this bird look like that fell on its butt. This bird had a shaggy feathery tail, with a small, short, red colored rod-like beginning segment, a yellow beak that resembles a witch nose, a feather crest resembles a witch hat, circular eyes with red pupils and four toes on its yellow feet, three forward and one backward. The black bird gets up and flew behind Itachi.

"_Help me!"_

Itachi looked up ahead and a swarm of big bees with a stingers like arms.

"Ssseeeppeeeee"

"Oh no run!"

He screamed out and ran with the bird that flew next to him.

"What did you do to them?" he asked the bird.

"_I wondered into their territory" the black bird answered._ As they were running two beedrill flew faster to catch up to them. One charged at the bird with both stingers pointing at it _(Twin Needle). _The bird flew to the right to dodge completely missing the black bird. As the beedrill missed its target it flew into a tree branch _"Bam"._ The second beedrill flying in fast with its bottom stinger glowing purple at Itachi _(Poison Jab)_. He moves to the left as beedrill missed. Out of instinct he moved his right elbow and smack the beedrill in the chest taking the air out of it cause it was strong hit. It fell backwards into a nearby bush. The swarm witness one of its own kind got smack and got furious now. The bird flew next to him.

"_Do you have plan to out run them?" the black bird asked._

He shakes his head no. The bird did not like this at all. Until Itachi had a idea.

"I have an idea but we need these beedrill distracted." Itachi said.

"_Oooo I got the right move for this"_ The bird stop and so did Itachi. "Murkrow" It let out a black smoke from its mouth _(Haze)_. The smoke covers up the swarm.

While this was happening the Riolu that Itachi was looking was practicing a move that he wanted to know saw the smoke not too far from where he was. Riolu sense a really powerful aura from that direction and decided to investigate.

Back with Murkrow and Itachi. He put his index and middle finger together and motions them in front of his face.

"You'll need to get on my shoulder for this"

Murkrow did as he said. _"I hope this works"_ focuses his chakra all over his body and they disappear not to be seen. The beedrill use their wings to get rid of the smoke. Once the smoke cleared the beedrill couldn't find the two anywhere. Some looked right and some looked left but nothing. They flew off back to their nest. Itachi had to wait for a minute for the beedrill to be out of sight. The beedrill were gone and he let go of the jutsu but little did they know one beedrill decide to stay behind to get revenge so it decided to hide behind a tree. _"I can't believe it worked"_ he sighed in relief. The bird flew in front of him.

"_Thank you for saving me" said the bird._

"Your welcome I'm glad I was there to help" said Itachi. He gently pets the bird on the head.

"_I'll find away to pay you back for your kindness but for now I got to go" it said._

"Ok you take care now" he said. Waves at the bird goodbye as it flew off in the blue sky. He felt the same strong pulse again back at the pokemon center. He turned to his right to see but it appeared to be hiding somewhere. The beedrill saw an opening and took off. Itachi had no time to react. He moved his head to the left and saw a beedrill charging at him. The Riolu that was hiding saw this and wanted to help the human. Riolu jumped out of the bushes from the right from Itachi with its black paw sticking out in front of him. Its paw touched the beedrills chest and started to glow then exploded _(Force Palm)_. Sending the beedrill flying high in the sky and out of sight.

Itachi watching this with his mouth slightly open by the near death experience. He saw the pokemon that he was looking for saved him. The blue dog stood there looking at him. Itachi closed his mouth and looked back at it.

"_I finally found you my friend"_

(AceSkarmory: Hey everyone I finally got this chapter done. The next chapter will be started right away plus a special treat for you guys when I update my profile. Bye-Bye)


	4. Chapter 4

Showdown Charka versus Aura

(Riolu moves: QuickAttack, ForcePalm, AuraSphere, DoubleTeam)

Itachi and Riolu stand there looking at each other.

"I've been looking for you my friend" said Itachi.

"_Me what for?"_ asked Riolu.

Itachi gets on one knee to be eye level with Riolu.

"Would you like to go on a journey with me?" he said with a smile on his face. Riolu turns and walks about ten feet away from him and turns to face him.

"_Normally I don't just go with anyone but how about a deal"_ said Riolu.

"A deal?" Itachi was curious by the request. Riolu points his black paw and closes his eyes.

"_Your aura is one of the most powerful I've seen"_ He opens his eyes and puts his paw on his side.

"_I wish to battle you"_ said Riolu. Itachi chuckled a little and stands back up.

"But I don't have any other pokemon on me" he said.

Riolu smirks _"Who said I wanted to fight a pokemon_" This caught Itachi by surprise but he accept it.

"Sure I'll battle you" As he takes five steps back to get distance away from Riolu.

"_Good and the deal is you beat me I'll be your pokemon partner and if I win you'll have to find another pokemon"_ Riolu gets into his battle stance.

"Deal" Itachi stands there all calm and putting on a straight face.

"_Go"_ Riolu charges at Itachi with blinding speed with his black paw in front hoping to get the first hit _(ForcePalm)._ Itachi used his left hand smacking Riolu's paw away and grabbed his right paw, does a 180* degree turn and throws Riolu at a nearby tree. Riolu does a flip, land on the tree with both feet leaps at Itachi with speed much faster than before _(QuickAttack)._ Hitting Itachi square in the chest making him flew back and landing on the ground. Riolu gets back on his battle stance waiting for his opponent to get up. Itachi gets back on his two feet and smiles.

"Not bad" he said. He lifts his right hand and "points" at Riolu.

"I bet you can't do that again" Itachi tease. Riolu smirks and charges again with the same speed from before _(QuickAttack)._ Riolu got close enough and land his right paw on Itachi chest. Itachi chuckled as Riolu stored up power and exploded _(ForcePalm)._ Riolu smirks at his success for landing another hit on him and jumps out of the smoke but that changed. As Riolu jumped out, His eyes widen and saw a flock of crows come flying out of the smoke circling around him. As the smoke cleared Itachi wasn't there anymore made Riolu shocked. The crows disband to form a circle around Riolu as they start to take form into Itachi. Riolu couldn't believe what he was seeing that there were ten people who look the same. Riolu looked left, right, back and in front until one of the fake Itachi said.

"Can you find me?" They all smirk at Riolu just to tease him. Riolu took a deep breath cause he didn't want lose his temper. Riolu sticks out his right paw and closed his eyes. In his vision he didn't see the aura in the clones. He moved around like a clock trying to find the real Itachi. With Itachi hiding behind a tree. He peeks to see what Riolu was doing watching him moving around in circles. Riolu finally moves to the position where Itachi was hiding. Riolu stores up power in both paws and put them to together into a blue ball and fires at Itachi's direction_ (AuraSphere)._ Itachi moves out of the away and the blue ball hits the tree and explodes. Riolu opens his eyes and sees the real Itachi in front of him instead of the illusions. Riolu smirks again

"_Found you"_

Itachi should have know that genjutsu wasn't going work on this pokemon he blamed himself for that mistake.

"Your really good Riolu I think it's about time I stop holding back now" Itachi starts to make hand signs very fast. Riolu wasn't sure what he was up to but he kept his guard up. Itachi bend his back backwards a little bit _(Fire style: Phoenix Fire jutsu)_. Itachi moves his index and thumb into a circle position and moves it towards his mouth then started to spit out small fire balls. Riolu eyes widen at the burst of fire balls coming out of Itachi's mouth. He ran to the right to avoid getting hit but the stream of the fire balls were right behind him. Itachi stopped his fire attack as Riolu jumped behind a boulder. As Riolu eyes were still widen and catching his breath he heard Itachi's voice.

"You see my chakra or aura as you call it is much different from yours. Unlike your aura you don't have chakra nature like me" said Itachi. Riolu wasn't sure if he heard him right. He walks out from behind the boulder.

"_What do you mean by chakra nature?"_ Riolu asked.

"Chakra nature has up to five different types they are water, wind, fire, earth and lightning. Where I was from people like me had these different types of elements" he said. Riolu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_How is that even possible for a human to do that" _said Riolu.

"Now do you see the difference my friend" said Itachi.

"_What kind of nature does your aura have?" _Riolu asked

"If you wish to know I have two charka nature fire and water" Itachi answered. Riolu trying to catch his balance that he is now nervous after hearing this but he was not going to lose this fight by any means. Even if it means fighting a human with a fire and water like moves.

"Are you giving up Riolu?" he asked.

"_No way it's not over yet" _said Riolu.

He charges at Itachi again with fast speed (QuickAttack). Itachi stands there and smirks.

"Actually my friend this fight is over" As Itachi caught Riolu with both arms and slam him on the ground. Itachi holding Riolu down grabbing both arms and putting them behind Riolu back so he wouldn't do force palm. With Riolu's head facing the ground, lifts his head and see another Itachi sitting in front of the tree.

"_Whoa when did you?"_

"Easy the opponent that you were facing is a clone of me after you fell for my illusion trick" said Itachi while smirking at him. Puts his index and middle finger together, holding them up towards his face.

_(Water style: Super Explosion)_

Riolu started to hear bubbling noise, looks behind him seeing the itachi clone turn into a water form. Seeing the center of it was starting to expand. Riolu eyes widen and quickly closed them then the water clone exploded.

BOOM!

While this was happening Nurse Joy and Chansey were looking for the injured Riolu since he left his room. They checked every room in the pokemon center. Nurse Joy decided to check outside. Before she started looking she saw short pour of rain hit her from the sky by Itachi's jutsu.

"_That's unusually I don't remember raining any time today" she thought._

The water explosion height was enough to see over the trees in the forest. Itachi felt the after rain coming down hitting him. He quickly looked up and sees Riolu rising in the air and coming down towards the ground. Itachi quickly got up and jump to Riolu and catches him with both arms. Looks at him and noticed that Riolu is out cold. _"Looks like I won my friend"_ carries Riolu back to the pokemon center.

Eventually Itachi ran into Nurse Joy on his way there.

"Itachi there you are" she said. Itachi waves at her until she sees Riolu in his arms

"Oh dear what happened to Riolu" she asked him.

"I saw this Riolu training by himself and collapse" he laid.

"Oh no not again thanks for bring him back Itachi" she thanked him.

"No problem" he said. Giving Riolu to Nurse Joy as they walked back to the pokemon center.

**Night time**

Itachi sitting next to the Riolu he beat in their little sparing match. Nurse Joy walks in.

"Hey Itachi it's getting late maybe you should get some rest and let Riolu get his rest" Itachi nodded and followed her to the front desk.

She hands him a key for his own room. He opens the door and sees two queen size beds, a small coffee table, two lamps and two windows. Itachi lays on his bed and can't wait to start his pokemon journey.

(AceSkarmory: Oh that Itachi is such a liar. I hope you like it everyone. Bye)


	5. Chapter 5

The Three Lake Greet

_Dream_

_A shadow figure with the Uchiha symbol on his back, stands on top of the hokage mansion, watching the houses burn to the ground as he lift his right hand straight up in the air. Clouds start to form over the village as he shoots a thin stream of lightning in the dark clouds. A lightning shape like a dragon starts to slowly descend from the sky. The figure opens his eyes reveal the sharingan looking down at the people on the ground suffering from their wounds._

_The figure speaks "With this I will destroy this village as they destroy my clan" waves his hand down. The lightning shape like dragon crashes down onto the ground. Making a white light explosion wiping everything around it._

Back to Reality

Itachi open his eyes, sat straight up and started breathing. He had been having nightmares about that dream he keeps having almost every night. Itachi prayed that event would never happen to the village. He thought it would eventually go away but I guess he was wrong. He gets out of bed and rubs his eyes. Looks out the window seeing that it was still night outside. Thinking it might be a good idea for a late night walk to clear his mind. Itachi opens the window, jumps out and walk towards the woods. Seeing a lot of pokemon sleeping in trees as he walks by. He heard chirping noise coming from a group of Kricketot and four big Kricketune within the group making a relaxing tune from their arms almost like a violin. As he continues walking he looks up watching a bunch of Burmy swing from their branches by the look from their faces they were having fun. After watching the Burmy, he turned his attention onto a very big pine tree that was surrounded by Volbeat and illumise that were dancing under the moonlight. The Volbeat's tail left a spark of glowing light on the pine tree making it look like a Christmas tree.

Itachi couldn't imagine how beautiful it was to watch them. He took a different direction so he wouldn't disturb there mating dance or whatever they were doing. _"This world is so peaceful"_ he said in his mind. Itachi put a small smile on his face as he looks up again seeing a flock of Murkrow flying by with a bigger one leading the flock somewhere to who knows where. He continues walking until he came across a large lake and there was a sign that said **Lake Verity**. Itachi sat down on the grass looking at the stars in the sky. "At least that hasn't changed" he said. He heard some kind of dripping noise he looks at his right direction. Itachi see a pokemon that had a dark blue to gray body that was covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval, a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. The Absol finishes drinking the water and looks at Itachi with its red eyes as Itachi looks at Absol with his own gray eyes.

"Sol"

The wind starts to pick up as the Absol looks at the lake. Itachi did the same looking at small shape started to take form. Itachi looks back at the Absol but it was already gone. He stands up watching the wind form a whirling tornado. The wind stopped as the shape took form Itachi could barely see the figure but it was there. It was fairy-like shape, two tails and with four long drooping appendages. The wind started to pick up again and two other forms appeared next to the other one. The one on the left was also fairy-like shape with two tails but this had a dome shape for a head. On the right was also fairy-like shape, two tails and cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side. The three shape pokemon floating in midair just stood there, Itachi couldn't tell if they were looking him. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things but he wasn't. All he could see was their outline shape and nothing more. One of them spoke.

"_Don't worry you'll be ok" (Azelf)_

"_That's all in the past now" (Uxie)_

"_Please relax and have fun" (Mesprit)_

Itachi felt like these creatures knew what had happen in his dream.

"Wait how did you know I was having that dream" he asked. They giggled.

"_We can feel your emotions" (Mesprit)_

"Oh I see but how can I get rid of these dreams I keep having" he said. The three sprits fly over to Itachi and float in front him.

"_It's simple you can't" (Uxie)_

Itachi looks down knowing that it was right.

"_But like I said that all in the past" (Uxie)_

"_Focus what's happening today right now" (Azelf)_

Itachi felt a lot better after what the cone shape sprit said to him. He raised his head looking at them.

"Your right I shouldn't look at past but only the present . . . . . . Thanks you three" he said with a smile. Even if Itachi couldn't see them they were smiling too. The three sprits fly towards the middle of the lake and look back at Itachi.

"_Just remember one thing you have the will" (Azelf)_

"_The knowledge" (Uxie)_

"_And the strong grip in your emotion to do anything" (Mesprit)_

"I'll remember that" said Itachi. The three waved goodbye to him and teleported. He looks up at the moon knowing that this new life was going to be great. He head back to the pokemon center.

Morning

Itachi wakes up as the sunlight brightens the entire room. He gets out of bed and goes in the shower to freshen up. Moments later he comes out all clean and ready to go. Putting on his clothes on, leaves the room and goes to Riolu's room to see if he is awake. He enters and sees Riolu is sitting up on his bed.

"Good morning Riolu" he said.

"_Morning" _said Riolu.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked. Riolu gets out of bed and stretches out his arms.

"_Feeling a lot better after the whole water explodes on my face" _said Riolu with a hint of anger on the last part. Itachi scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry about that" Itachi said. Riolu sighed.

"_Will a deal is a deal" _said Riolu. Itachi leaves the room with Riolu behind him. They were about to exit the front door until Nurse Joy spoke.

"Excuse me Itachi" she said. Itachi turns around so did Riolu.

"Yes" he said.

"I forgot to mention that Professor Rowan wants you to go to his lab to get a few things before you leave on your journey" she said.

"Oh ok but where is it?" Itachi asked.

"His lab is in Sanagem town just look for a tall building and you'll be there"

"Ok thanks lets go Riolu" They both left. Nurse Joy was happy that Riolu finally got a really good trainer to be with. As they were walking through town, the people as they walk pass were whispering how that person got that Riolu. Passing some girls who waved that Itachi as he waved back at them making the girls giggle. Itachi and Riolu see a tall white building with a brick design on the left side and with big glass window that you can see what's inside. They both enter through the entrance. Greeted by the same man that Itachi talked yesterday.

"Hello Itachi I'm glad you came" said Rowan. He sees Riolu next to him.

"Oh you did mention the pokemon you were looking for and it was Riolu. He is usually a picky on what trainer he wants" said Rowan.

"Yeah the only way I was getting Riolu was to prove that I was good trainer to him" said Itachi. Riolu with his arms cross and nods.

"Well now you take good care of Riolu ok he is a very special pokemon you see" said Rowan.

"Really?"

"Yes he been gifted with an aura that allow Riolu to use Aurasphere in his first evolution stage" He explained. Itachi looks at Riolu who just gave a smirk at his new trainer.

"Anyway here is your pokedex Itachi" said Rowan. Reaches in his left pocket and gives the pokedex to him. Itachi wasn't sure what this pokedex was for until he got his answer when he flips it open.

"**Hello I'm Dexter and owner of this pokedex is Itachi Uchiha a license pokemon trainer. I'll be assisting you with data information on Pokemon throughout your quest"** said the pokedex. Itachi put the pokedex away in his right pocket.

"Here is your six pokeballs as well" said Rowan as he hands him the capsule balls.

"Thank you Professor Rowan I'll be leaving now" said Itachi.

"Ok you two take care now and stay out of trouble" said Rowan. They both waved good-bye and left the lab. Itachi think it would be a good idea to let Nurse Joy know that he was leaving as well. They enter the pokemon center up to the front desk.

"Hello Itachi" Nurse Joy greeted them back from the lab.

"Hi Nurse Joy just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving on my journey today"

"Ok but before you go" Joy reaches under her desk and pulls out a green backpack.

"Here I have a bag all set for you Itachi" she said as she gave the bag to him. Itachi was surprised by this.

"Oh wow thank you Nurse Joy" he thanked her. He puts the bag on his back.

"Now you two take care and have fun" She waved at both them as they left pokemon center. Both Itachi and Riolu walking on Route 202 until Itachi forgot what he was suppose to do.

"Hey Riolu can you stop and hold still for a minute" he asked. He grabs a pokeball from his pocket. Riolu stopped and looked at him.

"_What for?" _Riolu asked. Itachi enlarge the pokeball and tap Riolu's head as the ball opens, engulfing him with a red light and into the ball. The pokeball did a few noises.

"Ding"

Itachi opens the pokeball and out comes Riolu. He rubs his forehead.

"_A warning would have been nice"_ said Riolu. Itachi just chuckles puts Riolu pokeball back and continued walking. He thought it would be a good time to try out his pokedex. He spots a couple of green bud pokemon with yellow stub legs. He points the pokedex at them.

"**Budew, the Bud Pokemon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring. Budew type is Grass and Poison. Moves are Growth, Absorb, Stun Spore. Ability: Natural Cure"**

Itachi thought about it but it was no until Riolu pointed at a dragonfly that flew over them. He points the pokedex at it.

"**Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon. Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey even those behind it. Yanma type is Bug and Flying. Moves are Tackle, Foresight, Quick Attack, Sonicboom. Ability: Compoundeyes"**

The Yanma peeked Itachi's interest but the Yanma was already too far off to catch it. Itachi sighed.

"Well Riolu lets go into the woods to find some more" said Itachi. Riolu nods and follows him. They started searching through the bushes and the trees but nothing. After about five minute Riolu spots a black bug pokemon with white and red wings, gray legs, red eyes and a golden mask on its face hanging on an oak tree.

"_Hey Itachi what about this one"_ Riolu shouts out to Itachi and points at the bug pokemon. Itachi points his pokedex at it.

"**Ninjask, the Ninja Pokemon, the evolve form of Nincada. Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly that it is almost invisible. Ninjask type is Bug and Flying. Moves are Fury Cutter, Screech, Leech Life, Scratch. Ability: Speed Boost"**

Itachi was excited because this pokemon happens to be perfect for an ex-ninja like him. Puts the pokedex back in his pocket.

"Riolu let's get this pokemon" said Itachi. Riolu gets in position too bad the Ninjask didn't know they were there. Itachi position his left hand into his pocket and grab the pokeball waiting for the right time to throw.

"Alright Riolu use Aurasphere" Riolu puts his paw together to form the blue ball and fires at the Ninjask making a clean hit. The bug fall down but starts to buzz in the air with a tick off look on its face. Ninjask wing starts to vibrate making a sound that hurt both Itachi and Riolu ears _(Screech)_. In a blink of an eye Ninjask scratches Riolu with quick speed _(Scratch)_. Itachi was surprised by its speed.

"Riolu counter with Quick Attack" Riolu charges at Ninjask with fast speed but Ninjask dodge with ease since it's was fast to begin with. Ninjask raised its arms starting to glow green _(Fury Cutter)_.

"Riolu dodge it" Ninjask starts to swing its arms at Riolu as he dodges the attack back and forth.

"Block the next swing and use ForcePalm" Ninjask swing its right arm, Riolu smacks the arm away and jab his paw on the bug pokemon and unleashed energy. Making it flew backwards making it dizzy a bit but still in the air. Itachi saw an opening and threw the pokeball like it was a kunai. Ninjask was able to rid off the dizziness and dodges to the left with fast speed. The pokeball missed its target and went into the bushes. Unexpected the pokeball bounce up from the bushes when Itachi heard this.

"_Ouch!"_

The ball opened engulfed whatever it was with a red light and closes. Lands on the ground and starts to shake. Ninjask saw this and flew off. Itachi and Riolu were dumbfounded by the unexpected of what went inside.

"Ding" The pokeball stops moving and confirms the catch. Itachi walks up and grabs the ball.

"_What the heck did I just catch?"_ he thought. He opens the ball and out comes a black bird with a witch hat, yellow peak and red eyes. The bird rubs the back of its head not knowing who threw it. Itachi quickly gets out the pokedex.

"**Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring bad luck to all those who see it at night. Murkrow type is Dark and Flying. Moves are Peck, Wing Attack, Night Shade, Haze. Ability: Super Luck"**

Murkrow stops rubbing its head, turns around and knew who it was.

"_Hey you're the human that help me with the beedrill"_ Murkrow flapped its wings in excitement. Itachi couldn't believe it was the same Murkrow from before. Riolu looks at him

"_Itachi do you know this bird?"_ Riolu asked him. Itachi nods.

"Yeah when I was looking for you Murkrow smack into me by accident while he was being chased by the swarm. . . . . . wait are you a boy? Itachi looks at Murkrow. Murkrow flew up and lands on his right shoulder and nods.

"Well you did say you want to repay for what I did so would you like to come along with us Murkrow?" he asked.

"_Sure I never go back on my word" _Murkrow said while pounding his chest.

"Welcome to the team Murkrow" Itachi said with a smile on his face. Itachi proud of his somewhat of a catch but a catch was a catch. Riolu was also pleased that he had another partner with him. They make it back onto Route 202 and onwards to Jubilife City they go.

_(AceSkarmory: Wow I was really getting into this chapter. I hope you guys like it plus leave a review for what kind of pokemon Itachi should get later. I might make it happen. Bye guys)_


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle Hungry Sneasal

Continuing their quest towards Jubilife City. Itachi and his pokemon deicide to take a break under an apple tree. Murkrow pecking at the fruit making them drop from the tree. Itachi catching them with ease and putting them in a sack he got from Nurse Joy in his bag. The three sat down on the grass and started eating. While eating a couple of beaver like pokemon came out of the bushes looking at them with begging eyes. Itachi had that kind of weakness ever since he came here. He grabs his pokedex.

"**Bidoof the Plump Mouse Pokemon. It lives in groups by the water shores. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors. Bidoof type is Normal. Moves are Tackle, Growl, Hyper Fang. Ability: Simple"**

Itachi smiles and hands them each one an apple. "Bidoof" they cheered and putting the apple in their mouths and take off back at the bushes where they came out. They finished their meals and Riolu yawns.

"Would you like to go back in the pokeball for a bit Riolu" he asked.

"_Yeah I'll probably take a quick nap"_ said Riolu. Itachi takes out his pokeball and recalls Riolu in it and puts it away. Itachi digs through his bag to find his encyclopedia book. He grabs the book out of the bag and starts to flip the pages for Murkrow. Murkrow fly's on Itachi right shoulder.

"_What are you looking for" _the bird asked. Itachi found the page with Murkrow on it.

"_Hey that's me"_ Murkrow points at the picture. Itachi nods and reading in silent to figure out what moves would be good for him to have. He found two good moves but he deicide to wait a bit longer after he gets more pokemon. He closes the book and puts it back in the bag. He stands up and looks at the bird.

"Murkrow I'm gotta need your help" he said. Murkrow fly's off and in front of him.

"_What is it?" _Murkrow asked.

"I need you to go into the woods to see if there is any other pokemon around here. If there is anything that peeks your interest please let me know" said Itachi.

"_Leave it to me"_ Murkrow fly's off and Itachi runs to a different direction to cover more ground. He makes it to a small pond and sees a three blue pokemon that ski's on top of the water with a yellow cap that had an antenna. He takes out his pokedex.

"**Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. Surskit's type is Bug and Water. Moves are Bubble, Quick Attack, Sweet Scent. Ability: Swift Swim"**

"_Hmmm probably not a good choice for now"_ He thought. Itachi sat down near the edge of the pond and watch the Surskit moving in the pond. They start to dance in a circle and rising there front legs in the air in an X form. When they spin their bodies around, a small football-shaped fish with half of its body was light blue while the top half is black, small blue pectoral fins, two black oval shaped dorsal fins, purple eyes and caudal fins that resemble a pair of blue butterfly with purple spots jumps out from the middle circle of the Surskit. As one jumped out another did the same way. Itachi points the pokedex at the fish.

"**Finneon, the Wingfish Pokemon. Because of its twin-tail fins that flutter like wings when swimming, Finneon has been called the 'Beautifly of the Sea'. Finneon's type is Water. Moves are WaterGun, Attract, Gust, Safeguard. Ability: Swift Swim"**

Itachi watches the line of Finneon jumping out of the water where Surskit were dancing. The Finneon line stops at the last one then right behind it, a different fish jumps out of the water, showing off a sparkle shine from the water all around its body. Itachi let out an awe and points the pokedex at it.

"**Lumineon, the Neon Pokemon. The evolved form of Finneon. Lumineon lives in the ocean's depth. It lures pokemon by flashing light in the patterns on its tail fins. Lumineon's type is Water. Moves are WaterPulse, AquaRing, IceBeam, Flash. Ability: Storm Drain"**

"Now that was cool" he said. The Lumineon dives back in the water with the Finneon. The Surskit stop their circle dancing and went back to regular skating again. He stands up and was about to walk from his little show he saw. Murkrow approaches

"_Hey Itachi"_

Itachi looks up and stretch his right arm out for Murkrow to land on.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"_I found a black cat like weasel and regular gray cat trapped in a spider web and covered up to neck to toe in webbing. Not only that a human girl with a ghost pokemon try to get them down but a swarm of bug pokemon came down and attack them"_ Murkrow said.

"That's not good show me where they are" He asked. Murkrow takes off in the sky. Flying in the direction of where it is.

Elsewhere

A short red hair girl who wore a dark red shirt with long sleeves, an orange vest jacket, tight light blue jeans, tan boots with a ghost pokemon that has dark bluish-green like body, with wavelike hair with pink on the end of it, a pink necklace and red eyes. Seeing that they had a swarm of spider like pokemon with a red body with black stripes, an unhappy face on its abdomen, four yellow legs with purple stripes and yellow like horns on its back. Some came down from the tree and some hanging on a thread of silk from there abdomen. Counting the total of fifthteen of them

"Ariados let go of my Glameow and that Sneasal right now" she yelled out. The Ariados didn't listen then four started charging with their yellow front legs glowing purple (_PoisonJab_).

"Ok Misdreavus use Psybeam" The ghost pokemon fires a multiple color but more pink like beam out from its eyes. Hitting the middle of the four Ariados making them go flying. Two Ariados land on all legs except for other two who bounced twice and fainted (2/15). The two Ariados on the thread silk were angry now and shoots out a sludge ball at Misdreavus (SludgeBomb).

"Dodge it Misdreavus" the ghost pokemon dodges both of the attacks by moving to the right and float above the other one. Two Ariados from the ground fires a white stream silk at Misdreavus covering it up over the eyes making the ghost can't see (StringShot). The Ariados from the trees saw an opening and fired a stream of purple stingers at the ghost.

"Misdreavus dodge it quick" Misdreavus didn't know where the attack was coming from but it was too late as the stream of purple stingers hit the ghost pokemon. One Ariados decided to put more into the damage and fires a sludge ball at Misdreavus making a clean hit consider the ghost couldn't see and was send flying.

"Misdreavus!" she yells out. The girl able to catch her pokemon in time in her arms. She removes the thread over her pokemon's eyelids.

"Misdreavus are you ok?" she asked. Misdreavus looks at her.

"Misdreavus" it said making her trainer feel more at ease. She gave a sigh in relief and before she knew a thread of silk attaches around both of her feet.

"Ari Aria Aria" The swarm started to move in to finish them. The red hair girls hold her injured pokemon close to her as they both close their eyes thinking this would be the end.

Back with Itachi and Murkrow saw the whole show. Itachi quickly takes out his pokedex and points considering there was a lot of spider pokemon he only picked one.

"**Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. The evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries. Ariados type is Bug and Poison. Moves are StringShot, SludgeBomb, PoisonSting, PinMissle. Ability: Swarm" **

He puts the pokedex away then he got an easy and yet simple plan of rescue. He whispers in Murkrow's ear. The bird nods and takes off after the Ariados. He takes out Riolu's pokeball and opens it. Riolu appears after the white light disappear in his place. Riolu stretches out his arms and legs. Itachi gets on one knee and whispers in Riolu's ear. Riolu eyes widen

"_Itachi that's crazy but I like it" _he whispered back. His rub his paws together thinking this would be exciting. Both went into stealth mode through the bushes towards the big web.

"Murkrow" The bird swoops in with his right wing almost touching the ground and smacks one of the Ariados in the front line (WingAttack), colliding with two others and smack into a tree with swirly eyes (5/15). The red hair girl and her pokemon open there eyes and see their savior was rouge Murkrow or she thought. The Ariados hanging on the threads and from the web saw the newcomer and decided to join in. Itachi and Riolu slowly come out from the bushes and towards the web. The Glameow and Sneasel see their savior and were about to say something but Itachi put his index finger over his mouth telling them to be quiet. They nod

"Ok I'll get them down and you be on guard" itachi said to Riolu. He digs his hand in his back pocket taking out a kunai and cuts the thread off Glameow and Sneasel.

"meow"

"Sneasel" Both the pokemon thanked him. Itachi and Riolu were about to confront the Ariados until Sneasel went in front of them put its right arm out blocking them.

"Sneasel sneasel sn" it gave an evil smirk pointing at itself and at the Ariados. Itachi didn't get a clue of what it said.

"Ah Riolu what did it say?" Itachi asked.

"_She said that allow me to handle those Ariados for you"_ said Riolu. Sneasel starts walking to the swarm. Itachi points the pokedex at her.

"**Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack. Sneasel type is Dark and Ice. Moves are Slash, Agility, MetalClaw, IcyWind. Ability: Keen Eye"**

The Sneasel ran at two Ariados who were protecting the web then left to join the others. Sneasel does a blind sneak attack at them slashed them from behind (Slash).

"Aria!"

Making those two faint on contact (7/15). Murkrow stretched his wings out to act like a shield to protect the girl and her ghost pokemon. The swarm heard a cry from behind they turn and see that one of their own got beaten. Sneasel stand there waving her claw at them almost like telling them to bring it on. The Ariados had a tick off look and charged at her. Sneasel opens her mouth and lets a cold powder wind at them (IcyWind). All the Ariados stopped in their track and shivered from the cold. Sneasel took the chance to strike and disappear with blind speed (Agility).

"Aria" All had widened eyes until three got hit by a slash attack and fell to the ground with swirly eyes (10/15). The last three Ariados from the ground shoots out a stream of purple stingers at Sneasel (PoisonSting). Sneasel opens her mouth and lets out cold powder wind and blew the purple stingers back at them. The three get hit both attacks and flew back to a tree because of the wind where the other two were hanging on their silk threads (13/15). They started to swing back and forth. Launched themselves off their thread and fall towards Sneasel with their front legs glowing purple (PoisonJab). Sneasel gives them an evil smile as her claw glow a sliver white light (MetalClaw). She jumps at them as they swing their legs at her but they were too slow to swing making Sneasel slashed her claws at them. They fall on the ground with swirling eyes (15/15). Sneasel lands and cross her arms on her chest giving a look that was no problem for her to do. Itachi was impressed by her. Riolu's eye twitched that he couldn't believe how fast she was. Murkrow was amazed and Glameow didn't care. The cat ran up to its trainer and jump into her arms.

"Glameow you're alright" she said happily. During the hug fest, Itachi threw a pokeball at one of the Ariados that was still fainted during the fight. The pokeball opens up and red light engulfs the spider pokemon. It starts to shake on the ground.

"Ding"

The pokeball confirms the catch and Itachi grabs it. Walks over to the girl as she puts her pokemon down.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my pokemon" she said.

"It's no problem I was glad that I came in time oh my name is Itachi Uchiha" he said holding his hand out.

"My name is Zoey" she said. She grabs Itachi hand and shake.

"These are my pokemon Glameow and Misdrevus" she introduce to them. Itachi points his pokedex at them.

"**Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people. Misdreavus type is Ghost. Moves are Psybeam, Screech, ConfuseRay, ShadowBall. Ability: Levitate"**

"**Glameow the Catty Pokemon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately. Glameow type is Normal. Glameow moves are FurySwipes, IronTail, ShockWave, ShadowClaw. Ability: Limber"**

He feels something brush at his leg. He looks down and sees Glameow. Zoey giggles

"It seems that my Glameow is really fond you Itachi" He stroke Glameow gray fur and she purred. He looks at Zoey

"How did your Glameow get caught by those Ariados?" he asked.

"Well I had to get more pokemon so we went searching for some and we found Misdreavus here" she points at Misdreavus. "When I caught Misdreavus a couple of Ariados appeared and took Glameow away to their nest"

Itachi stops stroking Glameow. Murkrow flies on Itachi's right shoulder and Riolu stands next to his trainer. Zoey takes out her pokedex and points at Riolu.

"**Riolu the Emanation Pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Riolu type is Fighting. Moves are QuickAttack, ForcePlam, AuraSphere, DoubleTeam. Ability: Inner Focus"**

"No way this Riolu can use Aurasphere" she said with a surprise look on her face. Riolu smirks and nods.

"Yeah the way I heard it this Riolu has a very special gift" said Itachi. Zoey puts her pokedex away. She recalls Glameow and Misdreavus into their pokeballs.

"So Itachi where are you heading off too?" Zoey asked.

"I was heading towards to Jubilife city" he said.

"That's cool I'm heading their too. Going to enter a pokemon contest in Jubilife city. You should go there and check it out when you get the chance" she said.

"Pokemon contest?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a bit different from regular pokemon battles. Instead of showing off just power, you can show off the grace and appearance in their moves and mix it in other ways" she explained. Itachi made a mental note on that when he gets there.

"Well I better get to Jubilife city soon later today so I can get ready for the pokemon contest and thanks for saving me Itachi and your pokemon too" she said. Zoey walks away and waves at Itachi.

"You're welcome I hope we meet again" said Itachi as he waved back at her including his pokemon did the same. As soon as he stopped he felt something poke his leg. Seeing that it was Sneasel.

"Oh hey there Sneasel I was impressed that how the way you battle those Ariados" said Itachi.

"_You kidding me that was nothing"_ Sneasel bragged.

"_Curious are you going to have any other battles anytime soon"_ Sneasel asked.

"Well I have been going to have gym battle soon or later why do you ask" Itachi asked with a curious look. Sneasel had her claws behind her head.

"_Well I've been bored lately ever since I was hanging out in this forest soooooo"_ She said. Itachi pretty much knew what she wanted.

"You want to find so good competition right and you want to come with me" he said. Sneasel looks the other way and nods. Riolu spoke

"_You would be very interesting to have you around" _said Riolu.

"_I hope you are good at battling"_ said Sneasel.

"Will then Sneasel welcome to the team my friend" He takes out a pokeball and enlarges it. Taps the on Sneasel's head and in she went.

"Ding"

Itachi puts her pokeball back in his pocket.

"Thanks to you Murkrow that we were able to find and save a life" Itachi said.

"_It's no problem at all Itachi" _said Murkrow.

Itachi returns Murkrow in his pokeball.

"Well Riolu we should get going to Jubilife city" Itachi said.

Riolu nods and follows Itachi back to the apple tree and gather their stuff. They continue on Route 202 towards Jubilife city in hopes that they will find some info on where the first gym battle is and met see the pokemon contest they have there.

_(AceSkarmory: *sweatdrops* finally it's done. If you're wondering why Itachi didn't understand Sneasel at all because itachi must have physical contact first before he can understand what Sneasel said. Yes Itachi will meet Ash, Dawn and Brock but that won't happen for awhile. Yes the Glameow that was stalking Itachi was Zoey's pokemon. So there you have it and please enjoy. Bye-bye)_


	7. Chapter 7

The Trade Newcomer

Itachi and Riolu make it to Jubilife City. Itachi was amazed to see rather large skyscrapers. _"Man these buildings are larger than the rain village buildings"_ Both of them enjoy the sights as they walk pass. Itachi ears someone yelling.

"Poketch's of plenty"

"Enough to wrap around every wrist in Sinnoh"

"When it comes to making a fashion statement. You can be sure that these clowns are not clowning around"

Itachi turns and saw three clowns carrying a box with a white strap in their shoulders. A crowd of people started gathering around the three clowns asking for those poketch's they were talking about. Itachi wasn't into the whole new technology from this world and decided not to get one yet so they walked around the crowd. Itachi and Riolu stopped at the almost skyscraper like pokemon center for a little rest. Itachi puts Riolu back in his pokeball and approaches the front desk with the same woman he met before back at Sandgam Town.

"Hello and welcome how can help you" she said. Itachi stood there with a confuse look on his face.

"Is there something wrong sir?" she asked. Itachi shakes his head.

"Ah . . . . No there's nothing wrong but didn't we meet at Sandgam Town" Itachi asked.

Nurse Joy giggles. "Oh you must have met my cousin's pokemon center"

Itachi raised an eye burrow. "Huh?"

"Here take a look" Nurse Joy grabs the picture frame from her desk and shows it to him. Itachi almost had his mouth open that he couldn't believe there was that many of them that look alike"

"You see right here is my cousin that you've met in Sandgam town and here is me right here just above her" she points at the Nurse Joy with the brown cross cap and she points at herself with a red cross cap. Itachi shakes his head again to recover from the shock and puts his four pokeballs in front of Nurse Joy.

"Anyway can you heal my pokemon for me please" Itachi asked.

"Of course that's what I do" she said. Nurse Joy puts his pokeballs on a tray and carries them to the back for healing. Itachi sits down at a cushion couch, pulls his bag off his shoulder and grabs a map guide book from Nurse Joy. He wanted to find the nearest gym that he could get too. He found the first gym that was in Oreburgh City and the gym leader was into rock type pokemon. To get there he had to go on Route 203 for his destination. Itachi put the guide book aside and pulls out the encyclopedia book. He flips through the pages to find what rock type pokemon were weak against. He found his answer that said that rock types were weak against Fighting, Steel, Water, Grass, and Ground type moves. Itachi knew that Riolu had two fighting type moves and Sneasel with a Steel type move.

That left with Murkrow and Ariados with no move advantage against rock types. Itachi didn't care for who has the type advantage but wanted to make sure that his pokemon got the right moves that can take on almost any type in future battles. A young woman in her mid twenty's enters the pokemon center wearing a black trench coat, dark red high heels boot, black sun hat, sunglasses, light purple hair and almost pale white skin. She starts talking to other trainers asking if they had a certain pokemon she was looking for. The woman approaches Itachi.

"Excuse me young man"

Itachi looks up at her with his face not leaving the book. "Yes can I help you?"

The woman grabs a picture from her trench coat and shows it to Itachi.

"My name is Kathy. Do you have this pokemon on you?" she asked as Itachi looks at the picture revealing that it was an Ariados on it.

"Yes I have this pokemon why?" He said.

"Would you like to make a trade with me?" She had Itachi full attention now and puts the book down next to the guide book.

"A trade?"

The woman nods, she puts the picture away and takes out a pokeball then opens it. The bright light hits the ground and reveals a pale purple scorpion with teal eyes, stingers attach to both sides of its head, four blue legs and a big tail with pinchers on top. Itachi takes out his pokedex.

"**Skorupi the Scorpion Pokemon. As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips inject poison into its prey. It can survive without food for a year. Skorupi type is Bug and Poison. Moves are PinMissle, Acupressure, PoisonFang, IronTail. Ability: Sniper"**

Itachi wasn't sure if he wanted this pokemon even if it had one move type advantages.

"I know what you are thinking that this Skorupi doesn't look like much but to tell you the truth that Skorupi are the second hardest bug pokemon to train and evolve to their evolution state" the woman said. Itachi puts the pokedex away plus he would like a good challenge to train a pokemon that would become powerful in the near future.

"Sure I'll trade with you but my pokemon are getting healed right now" he said.

"That's fine I can wai-" a voice was heard over the intercom.

"**Itachi your pokemon are ready to be pick up from the front desk"**

"Well it looks like we will be doing the trade right now" he said. Both of them walk up to the front desk and collected his pokeballs.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy can you point out where the trading machine is?" said Kathy.

"Yes go through this hallway and it's the first door to the right" Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you" Kathy and Itachi walk through the hallway and enter the trading room. As Itachi saw this machine was big with a computer monitor in the middle, two metal like funnel tubs and some buttons on it.

"Do you know how this works?" he asked.

"Yes its simple really first place your pokeball with the pokemon in it below the tubs" Both of them put there pokeballs on. "Second is to push this button and the machine will do the rest" Kathy pressed the red button, the machine actives and sucks in the pokeball. Itachi watched the monitor as the two pokemon passed each other then out came the pokeballs. Both grabbed them put them away.

"That's it?" Itachi asked.

"Yep that's all there is to it now you care of Skorupi ok" she said.

"Don't worry I will" he said. They both waved at each other good bye as she left the pokemon center. Itachi went to the couch and gather his stuff. Exited the building and looks in his guide book. He read that the exit in Jubilife city was at the east side. He wanted to introduce his pokemon to the newcomer and gets some training started before they moved on. Itachi notice it was getting to be sunset soon but he didn't care, he mostly like sleeping outside under the stars anyway. Back with Kathy walking on the sidewalk then turns to a dark alley way. She pulls off her light purple hair wig from under her black sun hat revealing that she had short silver hair instead. She presses the collar on her coat.

"Do you have the airship repaired?"

"**Yes all repairs are done and waiting on your command Hunter J"**

"Good I'll be back within an hour. Hunter J out" she let goes of her collar and looks at the pokeball that she just traded with Itachi.

"This Ariados is going to be good use to me" with that said she opens up a sewage entrance and jumps in disappearing in the shadows. Back with Itachi as he stands in front of the exit. He lets out his pokemon expect Skorupi for now. The three appear in front of him and Sneasel looks left, right, behind and back at Itachi.

"_Hey were not battling what gives" _Sneasel pouted.

"Just wait a little longer Sneasel and that's why I called you guys out" said Itachi. All three of his pokemon looked at each other and back at him. Itachi gets on one knee to be almost eye with them.

"Our next destination is Oreburgh City and our first gym battle. So I need to pick three pokemon that will get the job done." Itachi said. They all nod.

"Before I do that there is a new comrade that I like to show"

"_Who's that the Ariados?"_ asked Riolu. Itachi shakes his head.

"Nope someone completely new and here he is" Itachi takes out Skorupi's pokeball. Opens up letting out a bright light in front of the three pokemon. Taking the form of the pale purple scorpion or otherwise known as Skorupi.

"Everyone I want you to meet Skorupi" They all waved at the bug pokemon as it waved back with its tail. Sneasel scratch her head and looks at Itachi.

"_What happened to that Ariados you caught?"_ Sneasel asked. Itachi rubs the back of his head.

"Well you see I kind of traded Ariados for Skorupi with a woman" he said. Murkrow walks over to Skorupi and pats him on the back.

"_Don't worry Skorupi take my word for it that Itachi is a good trainer"_

"_Really?" _asked Skorupi.

"_Oh yes he is that good especially up against beedrill that's for sure" _Itachi interrupted there conversation.

"Sorry but can I continue what was saying" They all look at him as Itachi cleared his throat.

"Anyway as I was saying that I have to pick three pokemon for this gym battle so I already chose the three already" he said.

"The first one goes to Riolu" Riolu slam his paws together that he can't wait.

"The second goes to Sneasel" Sneasel rubs her claws together and licks her lips knowing this will be great.

"The third will be Skorupi" Skorupi nods but Murkrow had his head down. Itachi strokes Murkrow's back.

"Oh don't worry Murkrow I promise the next gym we go to you'll be definitely in it" Trying to get Murkrow not to feel bad. The black bird sighs and raises his head.

"_Ok but I'm holding your word for it"_ said Murkrow. Itachi thought of a good idea for training for his pokemon.

"Are you guys up for a training challenge?" he asked. They tilt their heads at him.

"It's a speed race to get Oreburgh City first wins plus this will help build up muscle strength in your legs" The pokemon look at each other and they nod. Itachi picks up Skorupi and puts it on his head.

"Sorry Skorupi but you'll have to sit this one out however you can be our coach on this" said Itachi. Skorupi liked his idea and went for it.

"_Ok everyone get ready" _announced Skorupi as everyone puts one foot forward.

"_3 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 1" _The wind starts to blow and Skorupi points his tail forward. _"Go"_ Itachi, Riolu, and Sneasel sprint off as Murkrow flap his wings keeping up with them from the air, as for Skorupi almost fell off Itachi's head but was able to hang on.

_(AceSkarmory: Agh! finally I had to force this one out but oh well here you go and enjoy you guys.)_

Itachi's Pokemon Team:

Riolu moves: DoubleTeam,QuickAttack,ForcePlam,AuraSphere

Murkrow moves: Haze,NightShade,WingAttack,Peck

Sneasel moves: Slash,MetalClaw,Agility,IcyWind

Skorupi moves: PinMissle,Acupressure,PoisonFang,IronTail


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock Solid Roark**

Running on the path Route 203 with Itachi and his pokemon for exercising and a race towards Oreburgh City during the night. With the results of the race so far is with Sneasel in first, Murkrow in second, Riolu in third and Itachi in dead last with Skorupi on his head. Sneasel looks behind at her competition.

"_Come on you guys pick up the speed. I don't want to win this race so easily"_ Sneasel teased. Murkrow takes a left turn in some trees for a shortcut to get head of them and not to be seen. Riolu took in Sneasel teasing and start to run a little faster to catch up. As for Itachi staying on his own pace behind them.

"_Are you going to catch up with them?"_ Skorupi asked.

"Not yet but I do have a way to catch them" he said. He looks at direction where Murkrow turned and looks at the trees.

"Skorupi hang on tight we are going to catch up to them" Skorupi uses his leg to hold on as Itachi jumps up on a branch to do some tree hopping. Riolu and Sneasel are both neck and neck until some of the trees start making noises. They look up seeing Itachi doing some branch hopping right pass them.

"_When did he learn to do that?"_ Sneasel asked Riolu.

"_You'll be surprised what else he could do" _Riolu passes Sneasel to catch up with Itachi and Sneasel was not too far behind. After about ten minutes of running down the path. The three see the entrance but little did they know that Murkrow wasn't seen with them. Sneasel and Riolu keep passing each other back in forth. Itachi was basically needed to jump down cause his legs weren't used to the branch hopping yet. He ended up running behind his pokemon.

"_It's too bad my speed isn't as great as it was before" he thought._ Sneasel passing the enterance along with Riolu behind her and Itachi following suit.

"_Looks like I win boys"_ said Sneasel with her arms cross over her chest being proud of her victory. Itachi and Riolu were on all fours trying to catch their breath. Skorupi jumps off Itachi's head and looks around.

"What's . . .*breaths* . . . wrong Skorupi?

"_Where did Murkrow go?"_ Skorupi asked as everyone looked back at the direction were they came until.

"_Hey up here"_ Everyone looked up and saw Murkrow sitting on a tree branch.

"_Wait how long have you . . .*breaths*. . been there"_ asked Riolu.

Murkrow put his wing over his beck and chuckled _"I've been waiting for about three minutes"_ Sneasel looks the other way.

"_I can't believe I lost to a bird" she thought._ Itachi gets up on his feet he began to feel his legs almost like jelly. Trying to gain his balance back and takes a deep breath.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Itachi asked. Murkrow points at another dirt path just little ways from the road.

"_I took a shortcut through a under tunnel over there"_ said Murkrow. Itachi sighed because he should have known there was one. He stretched out his right arm for Murkrowto land on.

"Ok you guys how about we get to a pokemon center for a good night sleep for our gym battle tomorrow" he said. They all cheered. Itachi return them in their pokeballs expect for Skorupi. Itachi gets on one knee in front of it.

"Skorupi I would like to see how good you are at fighting" said Itachi.

"_Who am I going to battle?" _Skorupi asked. Itachi reached out his hand towards it and gently *taps* Skorupi on the head with his index finger plus the pokemon watched as he did it.

"Why me of course" Itachi puts on a fake smile and stands up. Skorupi blinks for a bit trying to get if he heard what trainer said was right. Itachi gets some distance away from his pokemon and quickly turns around.

"_Wait aren't you exhausted"_

"A little but don't worry I'll be fine"

Skorupi hesitated at the thought of attacking his own trainer. Itachi thought up of an idea for Skorupi to fight him.

"Skorupi think of it this way like it is training for the gym battle were having tomorrow" Skorupi shakes its head and nods.

"_Ok here I come"_ Skorupi points his tail and pincers as they start to glow then fires out small stream like needles at Itachi (PinMissle). Itachi runs to the right as the Pin Missle follows him from behind. Skorupi stop its attack when Itachi changed his direction moving towards his pokemon. He jumps up and positions his fist back getting ready to punch down at Skorupi. The scorpion also jump with his tail glowing and slam into his trainer fist for a collision (IronTail). Both back away from each other as Itachi shakes his hand from the pain he got from the Iron Tail.

"_Whoa that was a hard hit" he thought._ Skorupi charges at him and jumps with its jaws open with its fangs glows a purple light (PoisonFang). Itachi waited for him to get closer and jumps to the left side to avoid the hit. Skorupi eyes widen at the sudden miss and felt something touch his tail. Itachi hangs on to Skorupi's tail just let it hang upside down.

"Not bad Skorupi let's call it a night for now" As Itachi walks out of his hiding spot behind a tree. Skorupi had a confused look on him and looks back at the Itachi who was holding him in the air.

"_Wait there is two of you!"_ Skorupi looked surprised as the clone puts him down.

"If you want to know why that would be my illusion clone" said Itachi. Skorupi looks back seeing that the clone was disappearing in a wave like motion.

"_Oh wow that's so cool"_ Skorupi looks at Itachi with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Come on let's go to the pokemon center" Itachi walking towards town with Skorupi beside him. Sudden Itachi trips over and face plants on the ground. Gets on both of his knee as he rubs of the dirt on his face. He looks behind and notices a stone with form of skeleton with corm dome head on it. He picks it up.

"What the heck is this?" Skorupi looks at it.

"_Nothing that I have seen before"_ With his head tilted.

"I guess I'll hold on to it for now" He puts the stone in his bag and stands up.

"Will let's get going" Walking into town with Skorupi next to him. The street lights were all lit up being able to see what goes on at night. Itachi stops at a large building seeing some figures of skeleton with wings through the window. He reads a large sign above the entrance that said** Oreburgh Fossil Museum**.

"Wait so that was a fossil I found" He looks back at the entrance. A person comes out with keys in his hand and locks the doors. He wore a red helmet with a small flashlight on top, brown hair, brown eyes, gray shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black gloves.

"*Breaths* . . . Glad to find more fossils in those coal mine. I can't wait to see what we revive tomorrow" He turns around.

"Oh hello there sorry the museum is closed for tonight" he said.

"Its fine but I have something that I need someone to look at" said Itachi.

"Um sure what do you got?" Itachi removes his bag off his back and takes out the fossil stone he found.

"Oh my this is a fossil pokemon you found um . . . . What is your name" he asked.

"Oops sorry the name is Itachi and this is my pokemon Skorupi" he introduce himself. Skorupi waves with its tail.

"Nice to meet you both my name is Roark. I'm a mine worker and gym leader of the Oreburgh gym" said Roark. Itachi blinks.

"You're the gym leader I was looking for" said Itachi.

"Oh you must be a pokemon trainer I'm guessing" Itachi nods.

"Alright but you have wait for the battle in the morning ok"

"Yeah that's fine" Roark looks at the fossil again then he realized what the skeleton pokemon looks like.

"Well Itachi I found out what fossil this is. It appears you found a Skull fossil" Itachi scratched his head still not understanding what he said.

"Tell you what Itachi if you leave that fossil here and let it be revived. I'll let you have that pokemon."

"Wait wouldn't make sense to place this pokemon here instead" Itachi asked. Roark shakes his head.

"Well we mostly find the fossils in the coal mines for the research lab but since you found it first. It would make more sense for you to take it" said Roark. Itachi rubs the back of his head.

"Oh . . . . . I guess that makes sense then" Itachi gives the skull fossil to Roark.

"You're welcome plus I'm hoping you're not going to the pokemon center at this late at night?" he asked.

"Why?" Skorupi also wonder about that too.

"Well the pokemon center closes at eleven o'clock at night and since its twelve fifth teen in the morning it won't be opened until morning" said Roark.

Itachi sighed. "Well that's not good"

"How about you and your pokemon come sleep at the gym. I have guest rooms downstairs" Roark offered.

"Oh thank you so much Roark" Itachi thanked him and so did Skorupi.

"It's no problem at all please follow me" Itachi returns Skorupi in his pokeball and follows Roark to the gym. He had a thought going through his head about people offering him to stay for the night plus rememorizing his old life that it was hard to trust strangers that came out of nowhere. After about two minutes they entered the gym. Roark shows Itachi the rooms were as he leaves the fossil under the front desk. Both telling each other goodnight plus Itachi couldn't wait for his first gym battle and falls asleep on the bed.

**Next Day**

Itachi wakes up feeling good after a good night sleep. He sits up and rubs his eyes. '_Ok today is the day. Time to face Roark and his rock pokemon'_ he thought. He takes a breath and stands up feeling confident. He lets out his pokemon appearing in front of him. All stretch out there muscles and faced Itachi.

"You guys ready for this" They cheered at him

"_I'm ready"_ (Riolu)

"_Let's get it on" _(Sneasel)

"_Yep" _(Skorupi)

Itachi nods and returns the three back in there pokeball as Murkrow flew up on his left shoulder.

"_You don't mind if I watch?"_ asked Murkrow.

"Sure I don't mind" Itachi pets Murkrow under his beak. They head upstairs and to the front desk seeing there was nobody.

"Hey Itachi over here" As Roark walks up to him.

"Did you sleep well" he asked.

"Yes I feel pretty good today" Itachi answered.

"That's good to hear I can't wait to see how you battle today" Roark brought his fist up with burning spirit. Itachi follows Roark to the battle arena. Once they got in seeing another person there as well. Itachi knew why that person was here because he is a judge. Itachi inspects the battlefield was a rocky terrain with few rock pillars in it. They both go to their side of the field.

"This pokemon battle between Roark the gym leader and the challenger Itachi will begin. Both trainers will only use three pokemon each. Also the challenger is the only one to allow to exchange pokemon during this match. Now will both trainers send out there pokemon" said the judge. Roark takes out one of his pokeballs from his back pocket.

"Alright Geodude let's get this started" throws the ball and opens a stream of light that touches the ground. The form starts to shape a round figure with two arms and hands.

"Geodude!" it yelled.

Itachi raised an eye brow and takes out his pokedex.

"**Geodude the rock pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks. Geodude type is Rock and Ground. Ability: Rock Head"**

Puts the pokedex away and threw one of his pokeballs.

"Skorupi show me your power" The ball opens up with light coming out forming a scorpion on the field.

"Geodude vs Skorupi let the battle begin!" the judge raised his flags.

"You got the first move Itachi" Roark yelled out.

"Ok Skorupi let's get in close and use Iron Tail" Skorupi nods and charges at Geodude with its tail glowing.

"Geodude use Defense Curl to block" Geodude put its arms in front of its face and glowed with a shine light as its body hardens. Skorupi jumps up and swing its tail down ward hitting Geodude arms. The rock pokemon felt the pain but thanks to Defense Curl it didn't get the full brute force of it.

"Geodude use Hidden Power to push Skorupi away" Geodude brings out small circle energy around it and hits Skorupi close range. Making the scorpion push back at its side of field but Skorupi gets back up on all four legs.

"Skorupi are you alright?" Skorupi quickly nod and waits for the next move. An idea came into Itachi's head.

"Skorupi use Acupressure go" Skorupi body glow a gray light.

"_If this works this match will be done here" _Itachi thought.

"_Acupressure is a good move to power up but it random so what is he planning"_ Roark thought. "Geodude use Rollout"

"Geo!" Geodude starts rolling towards Skorupi like a bowling ball. Itachi watched Skorupi as the glow disappeared and noticed that its muscles tighten. His eyes widen.

"_Perfect"_ he thought. "Skorupi block Geodude now"

"Huh?" Roark looked confused.

Skorupi use its pincers and tail to block Geodude Rollout.

"Now finish it with Iron Tail Skorupi!" Moves its tail back with a glow and smacks Geodude on the head with a puff of dust after the impacted. The dust cleared with Geodude lay on the ground with swirling eyes next to Skorupi who was still standing.

"Geodude is unable to battle Skorupi wins" The judge points his flag at Skorupi. Roark returns Geodude back in its pokeball

"Geodude you did great. You take a long rest my friend." Put the pokeball back in his pocket.

"I must say Itachi you surprised me at that last moment. How did you do it?" Roark asked.

"It's simple really. I had to focus on what increase Skorupi after Acupressure was used. I notice that its muscles tensed and it was clear to me that was its defense went up. I did that same trick as you did with Defense Curl against with Iron Tail." Itachi smiles as Murkrow flaps its wings happily. Roark chuckles a little.

"You're pretty smart Itachi, now time for my next pokemon, Show him what you got Onix" He throws another pokeball and reveals a large rock like snake with a point tip on its head.

"Mmrrrooooar!"

"Whoa" Itachi almost fell backwards seeing how big this pokemon was. He takes out his pokedex.

"**Onix the rock snake pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of fifty miles per hour while feeding on large boulders. Onix type is Rock and Ground. Ability: Rock Head"**

"_I'm glad that Orochimaru doesn't have this snake on him back in my world"_ he thought. "Skorupi can you keep going" the scorpion turns at him and nods with full confidence in its eyes.

"Ok I'll stick with Skorupi"

"Onix vs Skorupi let the battle begin" Raised his flags up.

"Now Onix use Slam" Onix raised its tail up and slams downward at Skorupi.

"Skorupi use Iron Tail" Skorupi tail glows and slam into Onix tail slam but the Iron Tail quickly got over powered by Onix's slam attack making Skorupi hit the ground. Skorupi slowly gets up getting ready for the next command.

"_Probably not a good idea Itachi"_ said Murkrow.

"Yeah you're right Murkrow" said Itachi. Takes out a pokeball.

"Skorupi quickly return" a red beam hits Skorupi recall it back in the pokeball. Itachi sighs

"That was smart reaction knowing Skorupi didn't stand a chance" said Roark. Itachi grabs another pokeball and looks at it.

"_Well you did want a good challenge after all" _he said in his mind as he threw the pokeball.

"Show that Onix what you got Sneasel" The pokeball opens up and out came Sneasel with her arms cross and with an evil grin on her face. She looks up at her opponent and waves her claw at the Onix telling it to bring it on.

"Onix vs Sneasel let the battle begin" He raised his flags.

"Onix use Double-Edge" the rock snake entire body glows a sliver light and charges at Sneasel.

"Sneasel use Agility" Sneasel disappears with blind speed and dodges Onix attack to the left. The impact hits the ground like a bomb.

"Your Onix is pretty strong Roark" said Itachi.

"Thanks your Sneasel is really fast" said Roark.

"Sneasel" _"Why thank you"_ Sneasel itched her ear even if Roark didn't understand what she said. Onix raise its head off the ground.

"Ok Onix use Stealth Rock!" Onix opens its mouth shooting out pillars and they stick in Itachi's side of the field.

"Stealth Rock?"

"Stealth Rock is a move that leaves pillars of rock all round the opponent side of the field. If a pokemon is switch out and replace with someone new. The replacement gets hit by pillars every time you switch" Roark explained.

Itachi and Murkrow didn't like this move at all.

"Onix use Slam!" Onix charges at Sneasel again this time not with its tail.

"Sneasel dodge it!" Sneasel jumps up as Onix slam his head in the ground.

"Sneasel use Metal Claw!" Sneasel claws glow silver and slash Onix on the head from falling down.

"Onix make Sneasel fly up" Onix swings its head up making Sneasel fly in the air.

"Onix use Double-Edge quick" Onix body glows a silver light launching itself at Sneasel.

"Sneasel grab its nose by using Metal Claw" Sneasel claws glow as she gets slammed by Double-Edge. Snesael ignores the pain, grabs on Onix nose, does a front flip and slam her claws on Onix.

"Keep using your Metal Claw and drag your claws down on Onix body" Sneasel jumps on the back of Onix's neck and drag her claws all the way down to its lower part of its body that still touching the ground.

"Mmmrrrooaar" Onix screams in pain because of Metal Claw running down its body and hits the ground with swirling eyes. Murkrow whispers in Itachi's ear.

"_She can bring the pain in battles can she"_ said Murkrow.

"Oh yeah she can its almost scary a little bit" Itachi chuckles at that last part he said.

"Onix is unable to battle. Sneasel wins" He points his flag at Sneasel. Sneasel runs her claw through her the fur on the left side on her head.

"Sneasel" _"Why of course"_ Roark returns Onix back in its pokeball.

"Your did well Onix take a good rest" Puts the pokeball back in his pocket. "I'm impressed Itachi your pokemon are doing well"

"Thanks Roark I really like that Onix of yours" Itachi complement.

"Why thank you before we go on. I look at the fossil again this morning and I figured it out what pokemon it was" said Roark. He takes out his last pokeball from his back pocket.

"Really what kind of pokemon is it" Itachi asked.

"How about I show you what it is Itachi. Go!" Roark throw his pokeball in the air. The ball opens shooting a light at the ground. The light revealing a gray dinosaur-like with the back half has a large, spiky pattern of blue, short tail, stubby arms with three claws, hooked beak, red irises, a dome-shaped head that is colored blue with four spikes on its back and has feet with three claws in front and one backwards. The pokemon rise its head up and screamed.

"Crrrraaaaniidddooooooss!"

"Itachi meet Cranidos the soon fossil pokemon that will be yours once it is revived"

Itachi and Murkrow looking at this furious Cranidos in front of them with awe and couldn't wait to get his own. Cranidos looks at Sneasel leaning its head down at her with his right foot scratching the dirt below it meaning it was ready to fight her. Sneasel licks her lip wanting to see what this pokemon was capable of. Itachi takes out his pokedex again.

"**Cranidos the head butt pokemon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago and it cranium is as hard as steel. Cranidos type is Rock. Ability: Mold breaker.**

"_Oh boy this Cranidos looks like it can handle anything"_ he thought. Putting his pokedex away and looks at Sneasel. Seeing that she was rubbing her claws together still feeling to keep going.

"Alright Roark I keeping Sneasel" said Itachi. Roark just nods at his decision.

"Cranidos vs Sneasel let the battle begin!" the judge raise his flags.

"Cranidos use Headbutt" Roark yelled out.

"Crranni" The dinosaur charges at Sneasel like an angry Tauros. Sneasel was enjoying this all too much and smirks.

"Sneasel dodge it" Sneasel jumps to the left to avoid the head butting Cranidos and it crash into a small boulder scattering it to pieces with dust in air. Itachi had to come up with something since this Cranidos was pretty good.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind in the dust where Cranidos is" Sneasel opens her and blow out a cold powder wind at the dust cloud with Cranidos in it. The dust was replaced with a cold wind hitting Cranidos.

"Cranidos use Headbutt" the dinosaur charges at Sneasel again with its head leaning.

"Sneasel jump up to dodge" Sneasel jumps up in air getting enough distance away from Cranidos. Roark smirks at Itachi's decision

"Cranidos you jump up as well" Cranidos launches itself off the ground and smacks Sneasel in the chest with its head. This caught Itachi by surprise how high that Roark's pokemon can jump. With Cranidos landing on both of its feet and Sneasel hitting the ground lay motionless.

"Sneasel come on get up" Itachi yells out of concern of his pokemon well being. Sneasel slowly raising her arms and getting on both knees as she still felt the pain from the Double-Edge also include a Headbutt in the same spot.

"Let's see if we can end this Cranidos use Focus Energy" Cranidos body begins to glow a light brown light.

"Wait what is Focus Energy?" Itachi asked.

"You see Focus Energy is a move that increase the chances of getting a big hit on your opponent in battle" Roark explained to him. Murkrow looking at Itachi.

"_This is not good"_ said Murkrow with widen eyes.

Itachi grinded his teeth at the solution that was not looking good. "Sneasel" Itachi said as he looks at Sneasel who was now standing on her two feet and breathing.

"_Come on . .*breathing*. . I want to face this dino head on"_ "Sneasel Sneasel" Itachi just shakes his head pretty much that she wants to do this.

"Alright Sneasel lets do this use Metal Claw" Sneasel getting excited and charges at Cranidos with both claw glowing. Cranidos scratches the ground with its feet again waiting for a command.

"Cranidos use Headbutt" Cranidos charging head on at Sneasel as she did the same. Both attacks collide with each other, both pokemon trying to push each other to see who has the better moves. Roark saw a good opening for his pokemon.

"Quick Cranidos use Flamethrower" Roark yelled out.

"_What?" _Both Itachi and Murkrow said in there minds.

The dinosaur slowly raising its head up, open its mouth and shoots out a stream of fiery flame engulfing Sneasel making her go crashing into a small boulder with a dust cloud.

"Oh no Sneasel!"

The dust clears up and Sneasel was on her back flat on the ground with swirling eyes.

"Sneasel is unable to battle Cranidos wins" The judge points his flag at Cranidos.

"Ccrraaniiidossssss!" the pokemon roars in its victory over Sneasel. Itachi sighs and returns Sneasel back in her pokeball. Itachi never expected a fire move from a rock type. He thought that Skorupi wouldn't be a match for Cranidos since it knows a fire move.

"So Itachi who is your next pokemon" Roark asked. Itachi get his three pokeball in hand and throws it.

"Show him your power Riolu" The pokeball opens and lets out a light hitting the ground revealing a blue dog with black paws cross over his chest feeling confident.

"Very interesting to see a Riolu here. Cranidos get ready this battle is going to get tense" said Roark.

"Cranidos" Scratches the ground with its feet again still willing to go.

"Cranidos vs Riolu let the battle begin!" The judge raised his flags.

The stone pillars rise from the ground and hit Riolu from all sides. Riolu closed its eyes as the stones hit and went back in the ground waiting. Riolu open its eyes again and stood there like nothing happened as he gets in battle stance.

"_A fighting type is good against a rock type like Cranidos but I got a feeling that this Cranidos has a lot more on it then it seems"_ Itachi thought.

"Riolu use Quick Attack" Riolu charges at Cranidos with quick speed.

"I hope you didn't forget that normal type moves won't have that much effective on a rock type like Cranidos. Cranidos use Zen Headbutt!"

"Craanni" leaning its glowing light blue head to Riolu and charges head on. Itachi had an idea pop in his head.

"Riolu now slide under Cranidos" Itachi yelled out. Roark wasn't sure what he was up too. Riolu starts to slide thanks to the speed from the Quick Attack as Riolu position itself under the dinosaur.

"Now use Force Palm under its chin" With Cranidos seeing Riolu slide just about under it. Riolu smack its paw on Cranidos chin and released energy making an explosion on impact plus sending Cranidos flying in the air. Riolu quickly stops itself sliding and gets back on its feet as Cranidos regain its posture and does a flip in the air then lands on both feet. Both pokemon turn around stared at each other. Cranidos giving a stare that of a furious beast that wasn't even going to dare looking away from its opponent. Riolu giving a stare at Cranidos with no life in its eyes with complete focus and showed dominance. Both trainers and pokemon felt the room getting a little warm.

_**(Naruto Shippuden soundtrack – Lighting Speed)**_

"Now this battle is getting interesting. Now Cranidos use Zen Headbutt again!"

"Cccrraaannniiiii!' Cranidos roars feeling the fighting spirit burning within itself and charges with its head glow a light blue color. Itachi could see that Riolu was truly focused now.

"Riolu use Double Team" Riolu began to multiple itself all around Cranidos as the dinosaur stopped in its tracks looking around wondering which one is the real one is.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere" the other forms of Riolu disappear as the real one begins to charge up an Aura Sphere in its paws with Roark seeing the real one.

"Quick Cranidos turn around and use Flamethrower" Roark yelled out and a surprised look appears on his face that Itachi's Riolu knew AuraSphere. Cranidos quickly turns around facing Riolu and fires a Flamethrower at it as well did Riolu launching its AuraSphere. The two moves collide with each other and explode.

"Riolu run in the smoke and use Force Palm" Riolu runs in the smoke with its right paw ready.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt in the smoke" Cranidos charges in the smoke with it head glowing and met Riolu's Force Palm head on again as they collide. Both trainers can see the mix of light in the smoke and explode again sending both pokemon flying and crash into two small boulders in a row as the smoke expands covering up the field.

"Riolu are you ok!" Itachi yelled out. "Murkrow!" _"Riolu!"_

"Cranidos are you alright" Roark also yelled out.

The smoke still lingers on the field not show any of the pokemon in the field yet. Both trainers see the shadows of their pokemon within the smoke. The smoke begins to clear up on Itachi side seeing his pokemon still standing as Riolu started to twitch a little from the pain.

"Crranniidos!" Cranidos roar to Roark's voice that it was alright.

"Cranidos use Headbutt" Cranidos quickly runs out of the smoke on Roark's side of the field. Catching both Riolu and Itachi by surprise and headbutt Riolu square on the chest sending it flying in the air. Itachi had to think of something quick for a counter attack plus watching his pokemon falling back down to the ground upside down.

"Let's end this Riolu use Force Palm dive at Cranidos with full power!" Itachi yelled out.

"Rio!"_ "Right!" _Riolu dives down towards Cranidos.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt at Max power!" Roark yelled out.

"Cccrrrannniiiii!" Cranidos picks up speed with his head glowing then launching itself at Riolu. Riolu reaches out its right paw. Both attacks collide once again with no one pushing each other just standing still.

"Rrriooooooo!" Riolu puts more power into his Force Palm. "Ddooooosssss!" Cranidos also puts more power in its Zen Headbutt. The light between both moves expand and explodes in the air sending a shockwave throughout the arena. Roark, Itachi, and the judge brace for impact as Murkrow covers his face in Itachi's hair then two thumps hit the ground. Both trainers wave the smoke way from their vision then the smokes clears the arena seeing both pokemon were on their shaking legs.

"How on earth is Cranidos still standing after all that" Itachi said to himself. Roark wipes the sweat of his forehead.

"Man I never expect this battle to go this far" Roark said to himself as well.

Both pokemon feel the pain after all the collides they did. They stare at each other both not wanting to admit to defeat. A smirk appears on both of their lips and leaned forward towards the ground lying motionless with swirling eyes. The judge takes a quick look at them.

"Both Cranidos and Riolu are unable to battle. This match is a draw however the challenger has one more pokemon remaining that means Itachi is the WINNER!" The judge points his flags at Itachi.

Itachi just stood there and couldn't believe that he won his first battle. He shakes his head and ran to Riolu as Roark returns Cranidos back in its pokeball. Itachi picks up Riolu in his arms.

"Riolu we did it we won" Itachi stared at his partner who slowly open its eyes.

"Rio Rio" _"I knew we would"_ said Riolu.

"Murkrow krow" _That was awesome" _said Murkrow. Roark walks up to Itachi.

"Oh man that was some battle you give their Itachi, and it felt good. How does it feel in your first battle?" Roark asked. Itachi wipes the sweat of his head as well.

"It keeps you focus that for sure and keeps the blood rushing too" said Itachi. Roark digs in his left pocket and grabs something in his hand.

"Here, Itachi, your prove of your victory here in the Oreburgh gym, the Coal Badge" Roark said as he opens his left hand.

"Thank you very much Roark" Itachi moves Riolu in his right arm and grabs the badge with his left hand and puts the badge in his left pocket.

"Make sure you get your pokemon in a pokemon center to get treated and I'll let you know when the fossil is revived too" said Roark.

"Alright thanks Roark. Well I better get going then see ya" They both waved at each other good bye and Itachi leaves the gym.

"Well that's one badge down and seven badges to go you guy" Itachi said with a cheerful smile. Murkrow and Riolu stick there arm/wing out.

"_Yeah!"_

_(AceSkarmory: Yahoo! Man I was into this chapter a lot plus that was a lot for me to write too. So I hope you enjoyed readers. Bye-Bye)_

_(Next Chapter: Training day Riolu's new technique) _


End file.
